105339-wildstar-the-amazing-game-that-failed-to-be-what-it-could-be
Content Now of course, there are people who will whine about bugs, or class balance, or any other annoyance, but those are just part of a new MMO launch. These problems, however, are truely game-breaking. Personally, I'm done. Not because I don't love the game or the IP, but because as a raider there is literally nothing to do beyond raiding and doing dailies. No one runs dungeons anymore since the last loot "fix" made upgrades that much rarer, and world bosses have no use outside attunements, not having any interesting/unique loot to offer. And i'm not willing to pay 15$ a month (or CREDD) for 2 nights a week.Yes, Carbine is changing things. They are trying to fix those issues. But for me and most players, going by the population estimates floating around, its already too little to late. Sure, fix the gear progression... we are already passed it and well into raids. This was to be the next best thing, instead it turned into a great exemple of an inconsistent studio. When you have entire systems being redesigned one month after launch, you know there are some serious issues. Those are the kind of problems game developpers and producers alike need to learn to fix BEFORE launch. Because right now, your playerbase is abandoning ship, and fast. Last night we had 14 people log on for raids. Thats a third of the number we had last week. Which itself was about half the amount of players we had the week before. Please, for the love of god, redo Wildstar. Pull it off the market, shut down the servers, and fix it before relaunching in a year or two. FF14 pulled it off, so can you. And at this point, its the only thing that will save WS from going down the same path to obscurity that followed all its predecessors. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- my guess is no, they have no idea as to what it would take to make it into a game they would want to play | |} ---- So are you trying to get carbine to hire you to be part of their defense force? | |} ---- ---- pretty much agreed with that. making content that no one coming later can never catch up to a really dumb idea | |} ---- This has nothing to do with appeal. Broken mechanics are not a matter of preference. If you could stop being a hopeless fanboy for 2 minutes you would be able to actually read my post instead of giving me the generic reply crap. Of course, even then you will probably argue that everything is fine and dandy, but I can't help blind men see. I am quite aware of how much time and money it would take. Neither are my problems. See thats a fair argument, but I still think merely fixing the issues will do nothing to attract the people who left. A full reset/reboot is needed, even if they dont officialy "relaunch" for that. | |} ---- fixing issues, a few reinvite emails and free trials. who knows | |} ---- Fair enough. The issue is that fixing the problems without a reset sorts of... leaves them in game. Think of how *cupcake*ed up the economy is going to be when they fix rune slots without removing existing items: suddently any pre-patch crafted item with 4-5 fire slots will be worth a fortune. I have people in my guild who have been crafting hundreds of items and stockpiling the best for exactly that reason. And thats just one exemple. | |} ---- ---- It's weird. According to Carbine themselves ~65% of the playerbase is predominantly solo, but so much endgame stuff is near-impossible without a premade. | |} ---- We played solo leveling up because that's all that was required. If you had a leveling system where you HAD to group to level, i.e. FFXI, not only would dungeons have been better received, but you'd have far more interaction amongst the playerbase. Sadly, this was a failure in design. | |} ---- Did this in Vanguard. You had to group for the most trivial of Quests. It's so cute until the playerbase Dries up and your LFG requests appear to echo in Chat lol. Forced Grouping Progression is a terrible, terrible, idea. Unless you want to be Niche when XI was. I don't want my character progression dependent upon whether you feel like helping me or not. | |} ---- Vanguard was great in some ways, so bad in others. things is you shouldnt HAVE to group to level, which I havent found so far in Wildstar, but you do need to group for a lot of the elites at level (unless you come back for them later) people deciding to come back later instead of being social is a major issue, but not one the game can really "fix" | |} ---- Whoa now, i wasn't saying that it should have been like that. You're correct, once you can't find people to group with the idea falls apart. My point really was that this game was schizophrenic about its playstyle; solo for the majority and then forced cooperation with a high degree of coordination. | |} ---- Oh. I misunderstood the context. I thought you wanted that lol I didn't stick with it long but the ideas it had stayed with me. I would always visit it from time to time. Seems like ArcheAge could have been the game VG was supposed to be. It's already Niche imo. FFA PVP and no True PVE End Game, plus it's Sandbox. | |} ---- well, Vanguard was known for its anti pvp attitude thing is by the time they fixed everything that was more shattered than just broken at launch, was far too late for the game | |} ---- I wish more Devs would be honest about PVP upfront so PVPers would stop clogging the forums with their unimportant minigame issues. | |} ---- I wish more games would be honest about their focus. I mean you want to make a pvp game that has some pve, thats awesome, just SAY that. I dont want to buy into a game only to find out that its more pvp than anything else, and pve is sacrificed to make pvp more palatable. heck, just make it pvp, thats fine with me. if nothing else I know where not to spend my money same is the opposite way too though. if its a pve, DONT say you are going to have great pvp. sadly developers these days (and for at least the past decade) cannot code for both at the same time. they really REALLY need to stop thinking they can. | |} ---- ---- ---- Trion was honest about what they were doing with PVP. They have Arena but it's not serious. They have BGS as well. They released a new one this week. They, from day one, let people know that PVE was going to be their focus. Ironically, they had the best system to balance it seperately from PVE if they chose to do so. I'm not talking about their old PVP souls(dunno if you've played Rift but these existed). I'm talking about Mirror Souls that you would need to have equipped to enter PVP. They would be the same skills as PVE but if they were deemed too powerful in PVP but balanced in PVE you could just Nerf the mirror version. If it was deemed Balanced in PVE but weak in PVP you would just buff the Mirror Soul. P.S. That post was just me flame baiting lol | |} ---- DAMN!!! stop telling me these things. I am supposed to hate you remember? I always felt sorry for the pvp people in Vanguard because they were actually told many times "sorry pvp is broken, it sucks, but we arent going to fix it" | |} ---- I rarely bother with single player games as they usualy dont change much after release, but MMO are by nature a dynamic beast. This means that when you tell them what you did not like, they have the possibility of changing it, which makes feedback valuable to them and to the player himself as well (if he wants to see the game get better). That being said, yes I do write up occasional reviews on single player games as well, in case of a sequel. Of course, thats all done on work hours so im getting paid for it :P | |} ---- ---- ---- Can I please play the game you play? | |} ---- Hmm, not sure what you find soooo broken and unfixable in this game you feel the need to quit | |} ---- ---- Yeah-- I'd love it if a studio said right up front, 'look, this game is going to be balanced for PvE. You can PvP, too-- but don't f'ing whine that your DOCTOR cannot kill a WARRIOR'. | |} ---- Oh I'm not quitting, because after all the time and effort I have put in this game, it'd be stupid to throw it away. YOu asked what I find so broken, so here goes: 1. Simple things like the /who command not working, Mats disappearing while crafting, and in this day and age, no simple way to reply to a whisper. 2. I don't PvP, and yet I found it so much fun I decided to give it a try. Same level brackets? Pfft, not happening. 3. The changes to Loot Drops in Dungeons and Adventures are so ass-backwards that it is impossible to find a group that will do an Adventure other than for Gold. Say goodbye to learning a dungeon with a laid back group of folks, unless you're in a guild. Oh wait, people are leaving every day, so guilds are collapsing. 4. Speaking of Guilds, please, it's 2014 and the Guild functionality is retarded at best. I could go on but you know what? It won't matter because you obviously have a game without any of these issues. Hence the reason I asked you to invite me to yours. | |} ---- Thats a rethorical argument that doesnt hold weight when applied to the actual situation. Technically, you could argue that watching paint dry can be "what you make it". "you can choose to be like my ex. and always bored, or you can count the droplets, try to find those that are proportional to each other based on the golden number, or count the amount of time it takes for each one to dry". See what I mean? Just because you CAN do something doesnt mean its going to be enjoyable. For exemple: i dislike PvP in this game due to the latency issues, and I am both already attuned AND have no more pre-raid gear to realisticaly obtain due to crafting and the triple RNG. Could I just explore zones for shits and giggles and try to make up jumping puzzles with trees? Sure. That aint gonna keep me playing. | |} ---- Dis...guy....I likey dis guy... P.S. As someone who played a Druid for 6 years I know better than anyone how annoying it is having your PVE nerfed because of PVP. I'm not exaggerating when I say 95% of Resto Druid PVE nerfs were PVP related. The Resto Druid Playstyle is a shell of it's former self. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- They do not need to do a reset or a reboot. Not at all. The game is in nowhere NEAR that kind of shape. Hell, it's in pretty good shape. Most people who write "I Quit" threads talk about coming back in a few months to see if it's all sorted because the game is good, they just aren't sure if it justifies a subscription yet. And that's fair for them, of course it's their money and if they are truly running into so many problems that they think they can get a better gaming experience elsewhere, so be it. I think it goes a bit far to say Wildstar needs a relaunch to get all the people who left back. They really don't; they just have to hang in there long enough to be "legit" rather than "new". They could help themselves out by making the endgame a bit less of a stuttering experience. While content will be added and that will be what really makes the game appealing to players who aren't currently playing, there are some issues in how content is gated, currency gained, and loot distributed. And there are a host of other issues to be working on for us players that will be around (probably a bit more important for Carbine to make sure that those who stick around are pleased since we're the ones who will still be footing the bill). Most importantly, they need to also reach out to attract new players. Wildstar is fun, but Wildstar is hard, and there is some percentage of the playerbase that left because, frankly, they couldn't hack it. Honestly, Wildstar could play their combat footage and try to get people from outside the MMORPGsphere. Remember that, while Elder Scrolls, Star Wars, Warcraft, and Final Fantasy could count on their names selling copies, the more important part was that their names could attract people who didn't always play MMORPGs. Wildstar can't do that, which is almost ironic as their actual combat content doesn't often feel like an MMORPG, it feels like a lost 3d action platformer. Therefore, it might be in Wildstar's best interest to not focus on getting players "back" as much as getting the game in shape for new players. Remember, WoW has 7 million subs, peaked at 12, but over 100 million people have played. That means that only 7% of all the people who ever played WoW are still playing it. Turnover is a very real thing in MMORPGs and, more important than opening gates for wayward former players, they need to make sure new players aren't left completely in the cold trying to reach 50 and get attuned. | |} ---- And their game still sucks. SE isn't a fraction of what they were as Squaresoft. | |} ---- ---- Hypothetically if your guild did go back to WoW like right now, what would you do there that is different from what you are doing now ? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----